


Night time activities

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragonspeak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur go out at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night time activities

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to beta help from lewisian_gneiss and twilighthdfan and kleinefee92! Written for day 22 of merlinadvent.

Merlin rustled the bed clothes. Again. He kept rubbing his feet together, moving his legs around and just generally not lying still. Arthur sat up and said with his teeth clenched together, “Merlin, why are you so twitchy?”

Merlin sighed and replied, “Oh. Sorry. I think it was the rich sauce on the capon. I’m just feeling restless.”

Arthur looked at him sympathetically and said, “I know just the cure. Put your clothes on. We’re going out. It’s Solstice and a good time to praise the night.” The men put their heavy clothes, furs, and boots on, and slipped out of the castle into the starlit night. The smallest crescent of a moon smiled at them. Even without a full moon, the white snow reflected the starlight in the clear, cold air. Their exhaled breath was the only thing occluding their vision.

Merlin took in a deep breath and coughed, the cold air a shock to his system. Energized by the cold, he took off with a long, loping stride, his lover right behind him. They ran into the forest and dodged trees, laughing as they bobbed and weaved in the frozen dark land. Merlin could feel primal dragonlord magic focus and strengthen in his pelvis and before he could help himself, he roared for Kilgharrah to come, the sound spiraling up and out through his mouth into the crisp air.

Unseen by Merlin, Arthur stumbled. The sound activated a deep need in Arthur. He felt his mouth go dry and his stomach drop. His mind sank into a lust-filled haze. His heart was pounding, harder than the exertion of running could explain, and beads of sweat dotted his brow and dampened his palms. As Merlin roared again, Arthur groaned, his need growing stronger. He dropped to his knees and licked his lips.

A wind cooled Arthur’s brow and his ardour as Kilgharrah arrived with strong wing beats. The Great Dragon said with a smile, “Good evening, young lords. A bit restless tonight?”

“Thank you, Kilgharrah, for coming. I know you cannot ignore my summons, but we are grateful nonetheless. Would you indulge us in a midnight ride? I find myself in need of rarefied air tonight to clear my head and restore my circulation after the heavy Yule feast. It was Arthur’s idea to come out and once the cold air hit my lungs, instinct took over. I started running and before I knew what I was doing, I called for you.”

Kilgharrah looked to Arthur and said, “You are looking a bit pale, young king. Are you all right? Are you ready for a ride?”

Arthur coughed, collected himself, and said firmly, “I am ready to ride.”

The men climbed the dragon’s flank as before and settled themselves with Arthur in the front again. The dragon leapt, the men’s stomachs flipped, and they were air born. 


End file.
